Hand Maiden 1630 voyage
English immigrant ship Handmaid or Hand Maiden. (Aug 1630) Sailed from London, England for Plymouth, Massachusetts in New England in about May 16350. One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. Voyage Overview On August 10, 1630 O.S.. John Eddy (1597-1684), his wife Amie, and daughters Mary and Sarah, set sail for America on the ship "Handmaid" from the Port of London England, along with John's younger brother Samuel (age 22), about sixty other passengers, and twenty-eight cows. After twelve rough weeks at sea, the Handmaid landed at Plymouth settlement, in the Colony of "New Plymouth" (now Massachusetts) on October 29, 1630 O.S. (see map). On November 11, 1630 O.S., escorted by New Plymouth Colony's Military Advisor Capt. Myles Standish, John and Samuel traveled North to the town of Boston in order to establish residency in the Massachusetts Bay Colony**. Neither had the proper "dismissal papers" releasing them from the New Plymouth Colony, and after being refused entry, returned to Plymouth. Previous to February 26, 1631/32 O.S.. John obtained the proper papers and along with his family, resettled in the Bay Colony at Watertown (see map) just West of Boston.*** Genealogically speaking, John Eddy became "John Eddy of Watertown". Samuel remained in Plymouth until age 73 when he and wife Elizabeth moved West to Swansea in 1681 (see map). After twelve weeks at sea, the Handmaid docked at Plymouth on 29 Oct. 1630 with about 60 passengers. They were the last group from Leiden. The brethren described these arrivals as the "weakest and poorest", which may account for why none of their names were preserved. This was the last of the Pilgrim ships, although a few more brethren strayed in from time to time. At this point organized efforts to colonize Plymouth came to an end due to lack of funding. Emphasis shifted to the well financed Puritan migration farther up the coast at Massachusetts Bay. The group included 28 cows , Captain Standish, and "2 gent passingers, who came to plant here, but havinge no testimonies we would not receive them." (The Eddy Brothers). List of Known Passengers Partial list of passengers # John Eddy (1597-1684) - later 1st town clerk of Watertown, Massachusetts # Amy Doggett (1597-1683) - Wife of John Eddy # Mary Eddy - Child 1 # Sarah Eddy - Child 2 # Samuel Eddy (1608-1687) - Brother of John Eddy. Research Notes References * Voyage of Handmaid - GENI * Hand Maiden 1630 Voyage - Packrat Pro. Summary He was a passenger on the English ship [[Hand Maiden 1630 voyage| Hand Maiden]], which sailed from London on August 1630 with about 60 passengers onboard and 12 cows and arrived in Plymouth, Massachusetts Harbor. Some of the passengers were escorted north to Boston by Captain Myles Standish to join Winthrop's new Massachusetts Bay Colony there. After twelve weeks at sea, the Handmaid docked at Plymouth on 29 Oct. 1630 with about 60 passengers. They were believed to be the last group of PIlgriims from Leiden. Category: Passenger ships of the United Kingdom Category: Migrant ships Category: Exploration ships of England Category: English colonization of the Americas